Killing Time
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#NHFD2019/#SatuDekadeNaruHinaFluffyDays/Prompt:Canon Stories] Naruto memutuskan untuk kabur sementara dari pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage hanya demi mengajak anak-anak dan istri tercintanya liburan ke Pantai. Penasaran dengan romantisnya Naruto pada Hinata di Pantai?


**Killing Time**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T.**

**Sumarry: [#NHFD2019/#SatuDekadeNaruHinaFluffyDays/Prompt:Canon Stories] Naruto memutuskan untuk kabur sementara dari pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage hanya demi mengajak anak-anak dan istri tercintanya liburan ke Pantai. Penasaran dengan romantisnya Naruto pada Hinata di Pantai?**

* * *

**10 Oktober 2018**

Keceriaan tampak di salah satu Pantai yang letaknya jauh di Utara Konoha. Di sana terdapat keluarga bahagia yang tampak ceria menikmati liburan mereka. Pantai itu memang indah, lautnya bersih berwarna biru bening, pasirnya putihnya, dan pantai itu terlihat seperti belum dijamah manusia. Hanya ada 4 keluarga bahagia itu saja di Pantai tersebut.

Naruto Uzumaki, pada hari itu memutuskan untuk mengajak anak istrinya untuk berlibur di Pantai guna melepaskan kejenuhannya beberapa hari ini sebagai _Hokage. _Hinata sang istri sebenarnya tidak setuju atas usulan suaminya, mengingat Naruto mempunyai tanggung-jawab yang harus ia selesaikan. Namun bujukan dari Boruto maupun Himawari yang ingin berlibur bersama mereka, membuat Hinata mau tak mau menyetujui ajakan Naruto.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Hinata tengah duduk di sisi Pantai sambil menatap Boruto dan Himawari yang tengah asyik bermain di Bibir Pantai. Sementara itu di lain tempat, Naruto dan Hinata justru terlihat berbincang-bincang satu sama lain sambil menyantap manisnya jagung bakar di Tepi Pantai. Sambil berbincang santai, mereka juga menatap Boruto dan Himawari yang tengah asyik bermain guna mengawasi mereka.

"Hahhh... akhirnya, kita bisa liburan juga. Sudah lama aku ingin melepas penat dari pekerjaan beratku sebagai _Hokage_."

Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut, hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng. Tangannya pun tergerak untuk mengelus kedua pipi halus Naruto yang berkumis.

"Naruto-_kun, _itu 'kan sudah resiko dari pekerjaanmu. Seharusnya, kau bisa lebih mengutamakannya dibanding jalan-jalan seperti ini. Toh minggu depan saat Perayaan _Hinamatsuri,_ kau akan berlibur juga." Hinata menasihati Naruto dengan nada yang sopan nan lembut.

Naruto menghela napas, ia pun mengenggam tangan Hinata dan menatap istrinya itu dengan serius.

"Tapi aku juga manusia, Hinata sayang. Aku juga merasakan yang namanya jenuh dan lelah."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. Hah, mau diapakan lagi kalau memang Naruto sudah lelah? Toh, berlibur sesekali juga tidak apa-apa. Meskipun wanita itu sedikit merasa kasihan pada Shikamaru yang harus menanggung beban suaminya di Kantor.

Naruto menyeringai saat melihat Hinata yang tengah tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya. Ia pun meraih salah satu tangan Hinata dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya tertawa kecil dan membalasnya dengan mencium pipi Naruto.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku selamanya?"

Ucapan Naruto tak ayal membuat Hinata tertawa pada saat itu. Tentu saja, tanpa perlu dibilang Hinata pasti mau. Apalagi, mereka berdua sekarang sudah bersatu di dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Suaminya memang benar-benar lucu pada saat ini dan Hinata tidak mengerti lagi.

"Kau berkata apa, sih? Tentu saja aku mau, hahaha," jawab Hinata sambil tertawa.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hinata langsung menyeringai. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata hingga napas mereka terasa satu sama lain. Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang tersipu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Mereka saling berciuman satu sama lain dan Naruto juga mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Hinata guna memperdalam ciumannya. Dan saat ciuman mereka hampir berubah menjadi lumatan, tiba-tiba..

"_Tou-chan_, katanya mau bermain bersama Hima."

Suara Boruto pun langsung membuat Hinata dan Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Hinata terlihat memerah, sementara Naruto wajahnya terlihat menyiratkan kekesalan.

'Awas saja kau, Boruto!'

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
